


make me your radio (turn me up when you feel low)

by mikeycliffords



Series: coffee shop fic [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, as always Lukes an anxious mess, disgustingly cute fluff tbh, idk what else to tag it as sry im bad at this, mentions of minor drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeycliffords/pseuds/mikeycliffords
Summary: “caramel latte for… the most adorable man on campus.”— luke’s arse had been pretty much glued to that same chair in the campus coffee shop where michael works, and he can’t help bus spend pretty much all of his time staring at him like he was a piece of meat or something. but like all good things, everything must come to an end eventually.(or: the coffee shop fic sequel.)
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: coffee shop fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	make me your radio (turn me up when you feel low)

**Author's Note:**

> someone actually !!! wanted this for once. fic. sequel. I dont LIKE sequels and I defo dont like this sequel but. im forever soft n in debt to coffee shop fic muke so... sexy sequel time

Luke was starting to get the shakes from how much coffee he’d been consuming on a day to day basis.

It wasn't like it was his fault. It was Michael’s, as always. When your boyfriend ― or, almost boyfriend... Luke wasn't sure if they were actually dating yet ― spent most of his free time working in a coffee shop, you naturally ended up spending a lot of time there too. Honestly, a few people had asked him if he had some sort of caffeine addiction that he needed some help for.

And that definitely wasn't the case, either. He just kind of had an obsession with Mikey. He was kind of surprised that Mikey hadn't been sacked yet with the amount of time he spent sitting in the chair opposite Luke’s and spending a suspiciously long time wiping the crumbs or sticky coffee spillages off of the table nearby. 

It wasn't just Michael that was starting to slack too, either. Luke had been late to a few classes since spending all of his spare time in the campus coffee shop. Apparently it took him a little longer to walk to his class from the coffee shop than it did when he was wasting time in his dorm room. It hadn't happened this week, Michael had been extra sure to remind him when he had to leave (which Luke greatly appreciated, of course) but he still felt kind of bad about neglecting his classes just for Michael.

But then again, maybe he was worth it.

“Caramel latte for... the most adorable man on campus,” Michael gave Luke a dumb grin, knowing exactly what would happen as soon as he said that. A few people that probably hadn't been in the shop before gave each other confused looks, and Luke’s face turned the same shade of pink that Michael’s hair was. It was pretty obvious that he’d meant him. So Luke awkwardly stood up, nearly knocking his chair over as he did and collected the drink that he didn't even remember ordering.

“Your last one must be cold by now since you’ve been too busy staring at me,” Mikey gave him a shit eating grin, definitely brushing his fingers past Luke’s as he passed him the mug. 

“I didn't order this,” Luke gave him a confused look, nose scrunching up a little. “Do you... want me to pay?”

Michael snorted, shaking his head. “You’re kind of already paying me with your company. If you’re gonna sit in here and hang out with me whilst I work I might ask well buy you a few drinks. Besides, employee discount.” He shrugged. “I can take my break in a bit if you want. We can go for a walk.”

That hadn't happened before. Usually, whenever Michael took his half an hour long break he just spent it sat at Luke’s table without being glare at by his boss. It was nice, but maybe getting some fresh air for once would be a little nicer. “I, uh...” Quick. Think of something smart to say. “I thought you were allergic to sunlight or something.”

Mikey snorted again. He did that a lot, actually. Either he giggled like a little kid or snorted, there wasn't really an in between. It was cute though, Luke just found it endearing even if Michael had mentioned a few times that he was embarrassed by his laugh.

“I’m not a vampire, even if I’m as pale as one.” He was kind of freakishly pale. Luke was too right now, just because it was the middle of January and that meant there was a lack of sunlight in England. Or... a lack of anything besides rain, honestly. But sometimes in the summer he tanned a bit. Michael didn't seem like he did.

“You’re not that pale...” He was. Michael’s hands were practically the same shade as the mug he’d just passed to Luke. Not that he’d been fixated on his hands or anything. They were just cute, he couldn't help but look at them when an opportunity rose. Everything about Michael was adorable, even if he’d never admit it.

Michael rolled his eyes, but in a fond way, like he appreciated Luke’s halfhearted attempt to reassure him that he wasn't pale. “Just drink your coffee and then we can go, yeah?”

Luke nodded, taking the mug with shaking hands and heading back over to his table. Being around Michael just kind of terrified him, but in the best way. Maybe terrified wasn't the best word. He just made him nervous with his random compliments and little smiles. And Luke really, really liked him already. He didn't want to do anything to accidentally make Michael hate him. Not that he was really sure Michael would ever hate him. But still, it was a concern of his and he didn't want to risk it.

He didn't really do much besides stare at Michael when he was in the coffee shop. Even now that they were hanging out he still couldn't help but stare at him. He was just pretty. And now they usually chatted, so his staring didn't look as creepy as it had done before. But Luke still kept his trusty lyric book on the table in front of him so he could pretend like he was actually doing something if Michael pointed out his staring.

Luke sipped his coffee. It was honestly just starting to taste like water now that he’d been drinking it so much. Maybe he should shake things up a bit and order a tea for once, just to get a different taste in his mouth. But then again, it was kind of cute how Michael had his order memorised and he didn't even have to tell him what he wanted to drink anymore. He just knew.

He was taking someone’s order the next time Luke had looked over at him, a moment after taking a long gulp from the coffee and wincing a little at the way the liquid burnt his throat. He had a habit of never drinking coffee when it was the right temperature. Either it was a scalding hot that made him regret even drinking it in the first place and left his tongue feeling weird for a moment, or it was cold and bitter that Luke had forgotten it’d even existed, leaving a bad aftertaste in his mouth.

For someone that spent the majority of his time in a coffee shop, Luke didn't really like coffee all that much. He really only drank it in the first place because of the energy boost, but after having about four cups so far today he still felt exhausted. But it was fine, he could always nap when he went back to his dorm room later. 

“Done?” Mikey asked after a moment, voice dragging him from his thoughts and recapturing his attention without even really trying. Luke nodded, even though his cup was still half filled with far too sugary coffee. He grinned at that, barely even giving the taller boy a moment to slip his book into his backpack before taking his hand and pulling him out of the shop.

Luke was pretty sure that every time Michael touched him the entire world stopped and his beating heart was the only thing that reassured him he hadn't died and gone to heaven or something. 

“Where are we going?” He laughed a little, having to walk a bit faster to keep up with Michael who was practically dragging him through the street. He knew why though. He probably didn't want to waste his break by walking slowly.

“There’s this bakery a few blocks away, it’s nice there. We can get a snack and go walk around for a bit.” Luke didn't have any classes for the rest of the day, and even though there was an essay on his laptop back home practically screaming at him to finish it off, he’d much rather spend the day with Michael.

“I used to work in a bakery back home,” Luke said. He hadn't told anyone that since moving to a new city and having little to know friends here. He hadn't really had anyone to tell things like that, things about his past and what his future would be. Maybe he could talk to Michael about things like that.

Even though he’d been pretty much glued to Michael’s side as soon as the sun was up for the past few days, he felt like they didn't know that much about each other. He knew that his mum’s name was Karen, after Luke had made a dumb joke about the stereotypes associated with that name and Michael had sai with a deadpan expression that his mother was called Karen. Luke had panicked that he’d upset him for the half second before a grin broke out on Michael’s face.

He joked around a lot. Mainly they just talked about whatever dumb thing popped into Michael’s head. 

He also knew that Mikey did in fact study philosophy. Apparently he’d chosen it thinking it was a completely different subject than it actually was, and he’d gone into his first lecture thinking he’d be learning about stars or something and been completely confused when the professor asked everybody what they thought the meaning of life was.

Luke had asked him why he hadn't told someone he’d like to switch his major, and Michael had just shrugged. Apparently he felt too awkward to do that.

He understood it though. Luke got overwhelmed with anxiety at even the possibility of being called on to speak about something in a class, he’d probably die or something if he had to admit that he hated his major and wanted to change.

Apparently Michael was pretty good at philosophy, or so he’d said. His method of doing all of his work was just to get extremely stoned and write down whatever bullshit he could think of. Maybe it wasn't the best way to do it, but if it worked, it worked.

Michael looked at him for a moment. “Yeah, I can see that. You seem like the type that’d work in a bakery.”

He hadn't been all that good at it, honestly. He liked making cupcakes and seeing the way someone’s face lit up when they first bit into something he’d made, and the validation that someone had actually enjoyed something he’d created was one of the best feelings in the world. But he’d had to quit when he started at university, and he wasn't really sure it’d feel the same if he tried to get another job in a bakery in the city. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, not sure if Michael meant anything bad by his comment. Maybe he didnt like people that worked in bakeries? There must be a bit of competition between bakery and coffee shop employees. 

Michael’s lips twitched into a little half smile, and for a second or two Luke nearly kissed him. They hadn't kissed yet properly, unless you count Michael kissing his cheek after walking him back to his dorm and Luke turning his head which caused Michael to accidentally kiss the corner of his mouth. He’d been so embarrassed that he’d barely been able to stutter out a reply before running to his room.

“Bakeries sell sweets. And you’re pretty sweet.” Michael’s cheeks turned the littlest bit pink as he said that, giving him a sheepish grin that only seemed to appear when he was around Luke.

“Oh.” He was dying. Definitely dying. His mum should bill Michael for his fucking funeral because if he kept complimenting him like that and giving him those cute little smiles that were meant only for him then he’d definitely be dead within a week. 

Mikey just squeezed his hand. “We’re here.” He was good at that, changing the subject at the right moment. He somehow knew whenever Luke felt awkward and didn't know what he was supposed to say, and he didn't seem to mind it at all. That was probably a good thing, since it happened quite often around Michael.

It didn't take them too long to order their snacks. Michael ordered himself a brownie and asked Luke what he’d wanted, and since he was pretty unhelpful and just shrugged like an idiot, Michael ordered him a couple of chocolate chip cookies. Luke liked cookies, actually, so it was a good choice on Michael’s part.

They were walking down a street that Luke walked through every day but didn't actually know the name of when Michael spoke again.

“If I tell you a secret do you promise not to laugh at me?” Luke nearly choked on his cookie, not expecting a question like that to end the comfortable silence he’d been enjoying.

“Um, I guess.” He let go of Michael’s hand only to offer him his pinky. He wasn't sure when he’d started pinky promising, maybe a little while ago when a younger version of his friend Calum told him that it was the most unbreakable bond. Apparently, if you broke a pinky promise then the other person got to break your finger. It was safe to say that Luke hadn't ever broken a promise.

Michael wrapped his finger around Luke’s, keeping them like that. Luke didn't mind whether they held hands or just had their pinkies wrapped around each others. He just liked touching him.

“I’ve uh, been serving you decaf coffees all week because I was concerned about the amount of caffeine you were drinking. But you look a bit tired now, and I felt a little guilty.”

Luke just stared at him for a moment, before letting out a soft laugh. Michael pouted a little, obviously not pleased that he’d technically broken his promise. “I’m not laughing at you,” he said, laughing again. “You really... cared that much about the amount of coffee I was drinking?”

Michael just gave him a soft smile. “Of course I did. I care about you.” He poked his side gently, making Luke yelp and squirm a little away from him. He was just... really happy. He hadn't been this happy in a long while.

* * *

Luke woke up to a buzzing noise.

At least he’d actually managed to fall asleep in his bed this time. That didnt exactly happen too often. His phone was vibrating on his bedside cabinet, but Luke didnt pay much attention to that in his sleepy state. All he really cared about was getting back to sleep.

But the buzzing wouldnt stop and he couldnt help but be overwhelmingly curious about who was spamming him with texts. Maybe it was Calum, he tended to message him a lot whenever he was out drinking with Ashton and some of their other friends, not that Luke could ever actually read his texts. He was a messy drunk.

He streched over a little in order to reach his phone, almost missing it completely and knocking it onto the floor instead. The screen kind of blinded him for a moment when it lit up, he really regretted leaving his brightness up so high.

_Call me. I’m bored. I miss you. Do you want to hang out? You’re asleep, arent you? Message me or ring me when you wake up. Lukeee. I miss you :(_

All messages from Mikey.

Maybe Luke wasn't the clingy one in their relationship after all.

He reached over to the other side of his bed, tugging the hoodie that he must’ve pulled off in his sleep over his head. Mikey’s dorm wasn't that far from his own, it’d be fine. Hopefully he wouldn't get stabbed or anything walking there.

He wasn't really sure what he wanted. Most people didn't ask their almost-boyfriends to hang out at three am. Or maybe they did. Luke hadn't exactly had an almost boyfriend before. Or a whole lot of friends, either.

He pulled his converse on, or tried to at least. Luke ended up giving up after a moment and begrudgingly untying the laces. He tried. to avoid doing that whenever he could be bothered to struggle with tugging them on, just because he was a little lazy sometimes.

It didn't take him too long to get to Mikey’s, thankfully. Luke was terrified enough of leaving the house in the first place. Going out in the dark was even worst, just because his awful eyesight ― maybe he’d been too busy with Michael to get around to buying more contact lenses ― made it even more difficult for him to see. 

It wasn't like he'd ever been stabbed or mugged before or anything, but it was still a genuine concern of his. He didn't want to get stabbed. He just wanted to see Michael.

He knocked on his door a couple of times, and then did it again when he didn't answer immediately. Maybe he was a little excited to see him, even if it’d only been a little while since he last had. Michael was just one of his favourite people already.

“Oh, hey.” Michael gave him a sleepy smile, “I thought you was asleep or something.” He looked more relaxed than when he’d last seem him, somehow. Instead of the hoodie and sweatpants he’d been wearing, he had a baggy t-shirt with a few bleach marks around the neckline and a pair of pyjama shorts. Mikey pretty much always looked comfy, it was cute.

“I was, you woke me up,” Luke gave him a soft smile. He didn't mind that much. He didn't sleep the greatest, so he probably would've woken up eventually anyway.

“Shit, sorry,” he frowned a little.

“It’s okay. I missed you.”

Mikey just smiled and pulled him inside his dorm room. “Do you want to watch a movie?” 

Luke wasn't really the biggest fan of movies. He preferred dumb things like reality television, or at least a tv series that he could get emotionally invested in. Unless a movie had a bunch of sequels, they all seemed to end far too quickly. He wasn't really the biggest fan of endings. 

“Have you got Netflix? We could watch Glee or something.” It was probably his favourite series. It was just dumb and funny and easy to watch. 

Michael snorted. “Of course you watch Glee.” He rolled his eyes, tugging Luke over to the bed ― Mikey’s bed, not just _any_ bed ― and laying down on top of the covers, patting the spot next to him. “Just put it on or something. We can... cuddle.”

Luke nodded, sitting down a little awkwardly next to him and putting Netflix on. About halfway through the first episode, Michael shifted a little closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder. 

“I really like you, y’know? I don't think I’ve ever liked anyone as much as I like you.” Mikey’s face was a little pink as he said that, and Luke nearly jumped out of his skin at the interruption. 

“Uh― No, I didn't know that.” His cheeks flushed a little, and he kept his eyes on the television. “I really like you too,” he said softly, letting Michael cuddle into his side a little more. 

“That’s good. It’d be a bit shit if my boyfriend didn't like me.” Mikey gave him a grin, smushing his face against Luke’s shoulder and wrapping an arm around his chest, cuddling him a little more.

“I― Uh, yeah.” He swallowed nervously, blush darkening. “Is that your way of asking me out properly?” He hoped it was.

Michael let out a little laugh. “Maybe.” He yawned, nose scrunching up a little like a kitten. He really was the cutest. Luke liked him so much. 

“You should sleep, you’ve got work in the morning.” And Luke had a lecture that he really couldn't be bothered to go to, but he probably would. He’d have to get up pretty early to go home and shower. He was just pretty sure that if he woke up in bed all cuddled up with Michael that he wouldn't want to get out of bed and face the rest of the world.

“Sleep’s for the weak,” he mumbled, kissing Luke’s shoulder gently. Luke’s face flushed a little more, but he didn't question it.

“You are weak, Mikey. You’re like a little kitten.”

Michael just poked his side in retaliation. “Fuck off. If I’m any type of cat then... I’m like a stray alley cat that'll claw your eyes out.” He definitely wasn't. Even Michael knew that he wasn't. 

“Whatever you say, babe.” The pet name slipped out of his mouth before he could really stop himself, but it was worth it when he noticed the way that Michael’s cheeks heated up.

“Have you got class tomorrow?” He asked after a moment, giving him a small smile.

Luke nodded. “Yeah, you?”

Michael shook his head. “Just a meeting with my tutor, but I think I’m gonna skip it. She's a right cow, so...” 

“That's shit.” Luke shifted around a little, getting comfier. He wasn't sure if Michael wanted him to stay the night or not. He didn't seem like he was planning on moving and letting Luke leave, which was perfectly fine by him.

“Yeah, a little bit,” Michael murmured. Luke’s attention fell back onto Glee, easily falling back into the swing of watching it even though he’d missed a few scenes. By the time he next glanced at Michael, not missing the way the light from the telly cast shadows on his face, he was fast asleep. 

Michael looked peaceful when he was asleep, oddly so, actually. His lips were parted slightly and his breath kept hitting Luke’s shoulder and everything just seemed kind of perfect.

* * *

The perfectness didn't last long though. Luke woke up to the sound of a phone ringing, and it definitely wasn't his because he was almost sure that he’d left his phone in his dorm room. So it was probably Michael’s.

Somehow, Michael had ended up practically laying on Luke, his face firmly pressed into his neck. Luke wasn't too sure whether he’d pulled Michael on top of him in his sleep, or if Michael had done that, but it was okay. It was kind of cute that he liked cuddling. Luke did too, it was his favourite thing to do.

“Mikey,” Luke mumbled, prodding his side to try and wake him up.

“Piss off, ‘m sleepy.” Michael tried to press his face even further against him, evidently not a fan of the idea of waking up.

“Someone’s calling you,” he said, sitting up a little bit.

Michael just frowned rolling over to grab his phone. “Oh, fuck me with a chainsaw,” he mumbled, answering the call. Luke was too tired to even be able to see who he was talking to, but he supposed he’d find out in a minute.

His boyfriend ― he couldn't believe that he could actually say that now, honestly ― frowned a little as whoever he was talking to yelled at him down the phone. “I-I’m sorry,” he fiddled with the bottom of his t-shirt a little. “It’s not like that, sometimes I talk to him a little but I don't just fucking stop working to have a chat with him... No― No, I don't. That’s bullshit.” 

Luke reached over and held his hand, squeezing it gently. Mikey seemed upset, and he wasn't too sure how to help him.

“You’re firing me? Seriously? Fuck off, fucking do one mate.” Michael hung up the phone, tossing it somewhere and flopping back onto the bed, his head finding a place in Luke’s lap. “At least I don't have to spend all of my time at work anymore?”

Luke just frowned at him, chest getting that awful tight feeling that happened whenever he was nervous. “Why were you fired?” His voice was a little quiet, maybe because he was afraid of the answer.

Michael just shrugged. “Apparently my boss thinks that I haven't been putting enough effort into work lately. Been too distracted talking to this cute guy that drinks way too much coffee,” he gave him a dumb smile, squeezing his hand. “Its fine, I was gonna quit anyway... probably. The pay was a bit shit and I worked way too often. I’m failing like, three of my classes because I keep missing lectures to cover shifts.”

Luke didn't hear half of what he’d said. All he could focus on was the fact that it was definitely all his fault that Michael had been fired. They’d barely even been together five minutes and he’d already ruined his life. Now Michael didn't even have an income and he’d probably end up like, dying and it’d be Luke’s fucking fault. Pretty much everything was anyway, but he didn't want to ruin something in Michael’s life, and now he had. And he was definitely going to hate him and probably break up with him and Luke wouldn't even have a right to be upset about it because it was all his―

“Hey, calm down. I-I’m not upset at you, Lu. You’re okay.” Michael sat up from Luke’s lap, gently taking his other hand. “Just try and focus on my voice.”

Luke hadn't even realised that his breathing had started getting more and more rushed as he’d started panicking. The tight feeling in his chest was back and ten times worst, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He didn't really feel like he was choking, more like drowning. Drowning in the guilt he felt for getting Michael fired.

“I didn't really like that job anyway,” Michael said, putting a lot of thought into keeping his voice even and soft, making sure he didn't speak too quickly or loudly. “I think really, I’d prefer to apply to that little bookstore in town. They’ve got a small record selection there, I found a super old Metallica album there, and I think they’ve got a few openings.” 

He gently traced circles over Luke’s hand with his thumb. “Getting fired isn't the end of the world, Lu. It’ll be fine, it’s not your fault that I’d rather talk to you instead of serving coffees to rude customers, is it? You wouldn't blame me if you were in my position.”

“N-No, I wouldn't,” Luke said quietly, nose scrunching up a little. He still felt awfully guilty though. He knew deep down that it was definitely his fault and Mikey was just trying to make him feel better or something.

Michael gave him a soft smile. “Exactly. So it’s not your fault, is it?” 

Luke just shook his head, holding onto Michael’s hand a little tighter. He was finding it a little easier to breath now, even if he wasn't sure that was that obvious.

“Do you want to cuddle? Skip your lecture and we can keep watching Glee.”

Luke just nodded, shifting on the bed so there was room for Michael to lay next to him again. And he did, gesturing for Luke to curl his body around his and rest his head on his chest. Luke did so, closing his eyes and focusing on the sound of Mikey’s heartbeat. It was regular and consistent and there weren't any random jumps or bumps. It was just... nice.

Michael started to mess with his hair, gently brushing his hand through Luke’s curls as he resumed Glee.

“I’m sorry for getting you fired,” Luke said quietly, “I know you keep saying it’s not my fault but I feel like it is. If― If I hadn't started spending all of my free time in the coffee shop then you would still have a job right now.”

Michael just rubbed his back, brows furrowing a bit. “I’d rather get to spend every day with you than have a boring job in a coffee shop,” he decided after a moment. “Sure, it was nice to have money and like, be able to eat actual meals, but I’ve got savings and shit. I’m not going to die, hopefully. And there’ll always be other jobs.”

“Like the bookstore?” Luke asked, snuggling into his side a little bit more.

Mikey nodded. “Yeah, exactly.” He gave him a dumb grin. “You know... there’s a cute little bakery opposite the bookstore. You said you used to work in one, right?”

Luke just gave him a soft smile. It was really nice that he’d remembered. Michael was so good at things like that. He remembered Luke’s coffee order from the second time he’d ordered it, and he remembered when his birthday was and what his mum was called just because Luke had mentioned it a couple of times. 

Luke wasn't very good at remembering things like that at all. Everything tended to go in one ear and out the other when it came to his brain actually retaining information. He'd always try his best to remember things about Mikey though, even if he only managed to remember dumb irrelevant stuff that you never expected anybody to remember.

“I might check it out then. I’ll have less classes next year, so it might be nice to have something to do in my free time.” He’d take any excuse to be out of his dorm room, and honestly it wasn't like he could spend all of his time sitting in the coffee shop with Mikey anymore. In fact, he was going to completely avoid wherever Michael started working next. That way he wouldn't accidentally get fired again.

Michael nodded, giving him another soft smile. “You look a little sleepy,” he said, still brushing his hand through his hair.

“Maybe,” Luke held onto him a little tighter, one leg shifting to lay over Michael’s. He was pretty exhausted honestly. Cuddling with Michael just kind of made him sleepy, but a good kind of sleepy. He’d slept pretty well honestly, and it was probably down to him.

Maybe one day they’d get to do this everyday, cuddle through the early morning watching dumb shows like Glee whilst Michael played with his hair. They could get out of the suffocating dorm rooms and maybe rent a small flat together. Michael could sell records to people who probably just wanted to hang them on their wall for the aesthetic instead of actually listening to them and Luke could work across the street from him, selling cakes and sweets to people in-between working on his uni essays.

Perhaps their love didn't have to depend on the fall walls of the small campus coffee shop. Maybe it was growing too big for the coffee shop, and maybe one day it'd even outgrow Michael’s dorm room. Luke was kind of scared about what would happen in the future, he always had been. But maybe it wouldn't be so terrifying with Michael there to calm him down.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway !! gotta plug my tumblr as always u should come n speak to me [@mikeycliffords](https://mikeycliffords.tumblr.com) or. if that link ever breaks bc I ever change my url idk then. it'll probs just b whatever my ao3 url is yeah ok cool had fun lads lmk what u thought if u liked this


End file.
